


One Year Anniversary

by Yorkz123



Series: The Tales of Scarlet Lady and Chat Noir [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Death, Gen, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 01:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18129032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yorkz123/pseuds/Yorkz123
Summary: It’s the one year anniversary of Marinette Dupin-Cheng’s death and Adrien Agreste and Chloé Bourgeois visit her grave.





	One Year Anniversary

It was the one year anniversary of Marinette’s death and though it still hurt the both of them they both tried to move on, it was what Marinette would have wanted. 

“Chat Noir, I’m glad you could have made it.” Scarlet Lady said as she saw her partner in the compact mirror she was using to apply her lipstick.

“I wouldn’t have missed it for the world. Hope I didn’t keep you both waiting.” As he sat down next to her. 

“Is it coast clear?” She asked and he nodded, “Good. Tiki! Spots Off!” 

“Plagg! Claws in!” As Adrien transformed back he reached into his backpack that magically appeared back in his civilian form and brought out a bag that came from the Dupain-Cheng Bakery. “I brought my pur-incess some of her favorites, sweets from her parent’s bakery and some snacks for the kawamies and for us.”

They both laid out the sweets on Marinette’s grave as the both of them shed a few tears to their lost friend who lost her life in the bullying of Lila and the depression that finally consumed her. As both remembered the memories of their late friend Adrien started to laugh which made Chloé hit him hard on his back.

“What’s so funny!” She hissed as she didn’t want him to disrespect the only person she respected (after finding out she was Ladybug) and in her opinion, loved.

“No it’s nothing, it’s just I remember this one time Mari made me a scarf but I didn’t know it was from her. Now that I think about it if I looked closely I would have seen her signature on it.” 

Chloé grinned and added, “I remember this one time after she and I started to spend time together and I took her out to get our nails done to help her relax, we were getting a pedicure and she couldn’t stop laughing because she was so ticklish!” Both she and Adrien started laughing from all the fond memories they shared together with her.

“Tiki, you knew Marinette first. What was she like when she first started being Ladybug?” Chloé asked curiously as the Kawami never really talked about her last holder as she was still too hurt with her passing but obliged when her holder asked.

“Well Marinette was very unsure of herself and very clumsy at first,” Tiki was caught in a daze like a smile, “but eventually she became the Ladybug that I always knew she could become.” She became very distracted as she started to remember all the good times with her and she started to whimper in her thoughts.

“Oh Tiki,” Chloé went to hug her Kawami to comfort her, “We all miss her and no one can replace her as Ladybug. Not even me, if I did that would be ridiculous! Utterly ridiculously.” 

“You know Clo, you being Scarlet Lady made you very grown up and much kinder. It’s really paw-some.” Adrien said teasingly as he was getting a cookie to calm the crying Kawami.

“Shut up! I am not! Besides this is what Marinette wanted before she gave me the miraculous. Honestly, if I knew back then why she was doing it… I would have said no and taken her to maybe as the best therapist money could buy…. She was just… she was just so happy those last few days I thought things were looking up but now I know….” As she started to drift off to memory lane.

~~••~~

“Chloé Bourgeois, as the holder of the Bee Miraculous and one of our most trusted allies, I grant you the Ladybug Miraculous in our fight against Hawkmoth. You will use this Miraculous for good.” Marinette softly smiled at Chloé who was hesitating to take it.

“Marinette… you want me to be Ladybug? Are you completely sure?” She gawked, too stunned to fully process what was happening. 

“Chloé as long as Lila is telling lies about me I am compromised. I don’t want to get Akumatized and risk having the Miraculous on me. So please Chloé, become Ladybug for me.” 

“Yes!” She squealed as she took the Miraculous and put them in her ears.

~~••~~

“Hey it’s okay, I miss her too.” Adrien pulled her in for a hug as she cried on his shoulder. “It took me after her… you know… to realize I’m in love with her.” 

“It took me a month to realize I did too…” Chloé said softly. “It was after I knew she was Ladybug and one day when we were out on patrol I realized I had a huge crush on her. God, I wish I didn’t bully her when we were younger….”

“I just hope she’s happy wherever she is.” Mumbled Adrien as he looked up at the stars wondering if Heaven was real.

In the Ladybug Miraculous houses, all the previous holders and there in the dead center watching all of this go down was a girl no more than 14 with tears streaming down her eyes. As the anniversary of her death made her the strongest for only just for a day it was enough for her to spiritual project herself in the mortal world for a few minutes. 

“Adrien. Chloé.” A mouse-like whisper was heard behind them and both turned with shocked faces as they saw who the voice belonged to.

“H-how is this possible?” 

“That’s it, I finally went mad.” Marinette laughed as such reply and went forward to them with a smile on her face.

“I don’t have much time but I want to let the each of you know that I’m so proud of the both of you. I’m so sorry it had to be this way. Kitty, you’ll always be the cat’s meow. Ladybug, no, Scarlet Lady. You make me proud to have you as my successor. We all feel that way.”

“All?” Chloé asked confused, and to which Marinette replied with a wink as she couldn’t give away the secret heaven in the Miraculous.

“Marinette we both need to tell you something! It’s something we both didn’t get to tell you before… before you died….” Marinette smiled sadly and shook her head.

“I already know.” 

“O-oh.” Both of them said embarrassed as Marinette kissed both of their cheeks.

“I need to go now. Tell my parents I love them and tell everyone I forgive them.” And with that, she started to fade away.

“WAIT!” Both of them said desperately but it was too late as she disappeared leaving behind a trail of nothing but a few broken hearts.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first ever fanfiction I ever written and I hope you all like it!


End file.
